<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Loved him by Vee_R_Not_Ok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037825">I Loved him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee_R_Not_Ok/pseuds/Vee_R_Not_Ok'>Vee_R_Not_Ok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memories Are What Makes A Person [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Frisk - Freeform (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara &amp; Frisk (Undertale), One Shot, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader knows about resets, The love interest can be either Sans or Papyrus, The skeleton needs therapy, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee_R_Not_Ok/pseuds/Vee_R_Not_Ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He has broken me and turns me into something that goes along with all his delusions of love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For I am but a replacement for the me he once loved. <br/>For the me that is long gone.</p>
<p>For he knows not how to move on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memories Are What Makes A Person [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Loved him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I loved him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was broken, shattered, and torn.</p>
<p>He clung to his brother as a clutch. To claim that through everything he has been suffered he still loves him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though when he looks at his brother he does not see what is in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He claims that he despises the fallen child for being the cause of his suffering. And a part of him does but at this point, he also loves them in equal measure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For they are the only person that will ever truly know him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He says he loves me.</p>
<p>He says, that I am the only person who he will trust with his misery. That I am the only being he will ever love in this way. That I am special</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once, I asked him why does he think so. He says it's because he sees me for who I am.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He does not. For memories makes a person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And although he lies it does not matter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For he knows how to make me love him again and again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never claimed that he was a good person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For he was not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For he has broken me and turns me into something that goes along with all his delusions of love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For I am but a replacement for the me he once loved. </p>
<p>For the me that is long gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I loved him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I still do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But I hate him in equal measure.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>